


A Second Chance

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Happy Ending, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: Ben Solo gets the redemption he deserved. Takes place during The Last Jedi.
Relationships: Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little one shot!

Takes place during The Last Jedi. Snoke and the praetorian guards have just been killed. 

Rey’s POV

I was breathing heavily. Ben and I had just killed eight praetorian guards, and not to mention Supreme Leader Snoke. I felt exhausted. I turned to check that Ben was ok. When I looked over, he was sitting on the floor, holding his legs to his chest. His face was pained, and also blank. I ran over to him, and pulled his hands away from his legs, and he fell to the ground with a muted thump. I pulled him into my lap, checking him for any injuries. He seemed to be fine on the outside, but that doesn’t mean he is on the inside. He just killed his master for crying out loud. He isn’t going to be ok at first. I reached into his mind, trying to figure out what was going on.  
“BEN!” I started to cry when I saw that he had old memories swirling around in his mind. All of them were painful. He saw himself killing his father, for the most part. He felt lots of anguish when he saw me calling him a monster. He had replied that he was one, but inside Ben Solo hurt over it. Very badly. I had no idea that whenever Ben was around me, he switched off (for the most part) the darkness that really surrounded his everyday life. He was more of Ben Solo. When I looked closer, I saw that I naturally brought out that part of him, but it still wasn’t easy. He had to fight himself in order to be Ben, for me. I suddenly realized how he had given into the darkness that surrounded him, but yet he fought it off, for me, apparently. Ben must have an iron will. I struggled to think of a way to pull him out of the darkness, and I tried shaking him, yelling at him, but then, the thing I must do was so clear that I almost felt like I could kick myself for not seeing it earlier.

Ben’s POV

My inner demons were coming back to haunt me. Not that they ever left me, it just wasn’t normally this bad during the day. Night, yes, for sure it could hurt this bad, but day, this is wrong. I couldn’t get a hold on anything. Not sight, sound, or smell. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn’t. The images were splashing around in my head bringing guilt, remorse, anguish, sadness, and regret. I could see every person I’d ever killed, each mistake I had made, each person I had hurt emotionally and physically. I tried to find Rey’s mind in this, but it was too painful. One time I thought I heard her say my name. I kept seeing my father and I on the bridge, and then I saw Rey. She was an angel, literally. She wasn’t only physically beautiful, she had this white light shining off of her. Her aura was magnificent. She had an amazing smell, like strawberries. But there was an edge to it, it smelled something like cinnamon. I saw the day when Rey called me a monster. I had let Kylo Ren win and replied, “Yes, I am.” The good part of me hurt so over it. That was how I viewed myself, but I really didn’t want Rey thinking of me like that. Even if I didn’t know her very well then. It felt like I was being ripped in half most of the time, the dark and the light. After I let the dark overtake me, I still tried to fight it. Especially for Rey. She was the only thing worth fighting for in the messed-up galaxy. 

Rey’s POV  
I struggled for a little bit, running through the times that I could see the good in him. I thought especially about how he made me feel, I knew that he needed to be told that he was good enough. I reached out to him in my mind, searching for his voice. I dragged the images that his subconscious was bringing up out of his mind and pushed my memories in. I could see how each of the images affected him, making him feel better with every one. It was my feelings about him that made him feel the best, though. He thought that I only cared for him a little, that his feelings for me were one-sided. I could see that I made him feel whole, like a person again, and that he could be himself around me. He loved me, and understanded me, and he felt so much more for me than he did for anyone else. I could see that he was very emotional, how the littlest things could affect him. He had closed himself off from everyone. I needed to assure him that this was the way that I felt about him.  
“See, Ben, you are good enough. You’re so much more than that. I love you, so, so much, and don’t forget that. I know that sounded really cheesy, but you need to hear that. I’m always here for you, Ben. Don’t you ever forget that.”  
“Rey, it hurts. I want to be free of this pain.”  
I thought quickly about how I could take away his inner demons. The realization struck me like a lightning bolt. He was laying, spread out, on my lap. I knew that if I pushed him off of me, if I could, he would feel rejected. He wasn't able to see or hear anything, so I pulled him up against me. He was in a sitting position on my lap, his head slumped against my shoulder. I had to hold him upright, he was so out of it. I looped my arm around his back, grabbing onto his upper arm. I placed my hand on his stomach, I closed my eyes and started to say, “Be with me. Be with me. Be with me.”  
I saw a blinding flash of light. I had to shield my eyes, but when I opened them again, I saw Yoda standing in front of me. “Please. Help him!” “Need to do this, he does. Needs to realize his mistakes, he does.” Yoda placed his hand on mine, and there was a blinding flash of white light. Suddenly, there was peace. The Force flowed through me like a river, it was so strong right then that I didn’t even have to think. Then, suddenly, I snapped right back down to where I was. Ben sat up in my lap, looked into my eyes, and smiled. Then he kissed me. Peace at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very deeply appreciated. Thank you so much for reading! Ben Solo finally got what he deserved.


End file.
